Chun-Li (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate DLC Fighter)
Chun-Li (春麗 or チュンリー Shunrei or Chunrī?, Simplified Chinese: 春丽) is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, originally debuting in Street Fighter II. The first female fighter in the series, making her playable debut in the Super Smash Bros. franchise (Great Fray Smash Bros. in Japan) as a Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Great Fray Smash Bros. Special in Japan) DLC Fighter. Moveset Her moveset is an almagation of her various appearances. Most of the moveset references are taken from these: https://www.deviantart.com/hyrule64/art/Chun-Li-Super-Smash-Bros-Moveset-751223552, https://www.ssbwiki.com/User:Aidanzapunk/Character_concepts#Chun-Li and https://www.deviantart.com/gamergod2973/art/Full-Chun-Li-Moveset-818043096 Standard Moves (Normal) A – An elbow punch forward. A Left/Right- A standard forward kick at a slight diagonal. A Dash- A standard kneeing to the gut attack that pulls Chun-Li forward a short distance. A Up- An upward diagonal jab. A Down- A crouching forward jab. Smash Left/Right- Kyakuretsukyaku- Chun-Li delivers a flurry of lightning fast kicks forward. Smash Up- Rankyaku- An upward diagonal corkscrew attack. Smash Down- Tensei Ranka- Chun-Li performs an overhead flipping kick that lands in a splits formation. Holding the smash will add an additional spinning kick right after she is in the splits as she gets up. Aerial Neutral- A downward diagonal punch. Aerial Forward- A standard forward kick. Aerial Backward- A backward downward diagonal punch. Aerial Down- Two downward kicks. Aerial Up- An upward uppercut. Standard Moves (Held) A – A stronger forward punch using a deeper footing stance and longer reach. A Left/Right- A strong roundhouse kick. A Dash- Chun-Li travels in the air slightly and delivers two flying kneeing attacks. A Up- A large upward diagonal kick that is wound up slightly. A Down- A low swiping kick that can trip opponents and allow for a follow up attack. Smash Left/Right- Kyakuretsukyaku- Chun-Li delivers a flurry of lightning fast kicks forward. Holding the smash lets her deliver one final powerful kick forward at the cost of leaving her open for an attack for an extra moment. Smash Up- Rankyaku- An upward diagonal corkscrew attack. Holding the smash lets her spin more rapidly for longer, at the expense of being open for a moment after the attack after she lands. Smash Down- Tensei Ranka- Chun-Li performs an overhead flipping kick that lands in a splits formation. Holding the smash will add an additional spinning kick right after she is in the splits as she gets up. Aerial Neutral- A strong downward diagonal punch using a three-finger punch technique. Aerial Forward- A strong backflip kick forward. Aerial Backward- A backward roundhouse kick. Aerial Down- Chun-Li lifts her left leg high and brings it slamming downward, can deal a meteor strike. Aerial Up- A strong front flip attack. Special Moves B- Kikoken- Chun-Li puts her palms together and shoots a small energy ball forward that causes small DMG. The Kikoken will not always reach as far as Ryu’s Hadoken, and will fizzle out after a certain distance. The Kikoken deals the most DMG the closer it is to Chun-Li. Holding B will make the Kikoken travel longer and deal more DMG. Side B- Spinning Bird Kick- Chun-Li jumps into the air feet first and does a split. She then twirls her upside-down body rapidly and attacks, with her legs, like a helicopter blade. Putting in the original SFII attack input will deal extra DMG and knockback, the longer you hold side B the stronger the attack and the longer Chun-Li performs the spin. If you hold side B, it also has a slight gravitational pull effect to it! Up B- Tenshokyaku- Chun-Li leaps upwards and (roundhouse) kicks repeatedly while spinning! Holding up B won’t change the height or DMG of the attack but putting in the original arcade command will cause the Tenshokyaku to reach even higher recovery, deal extra DMG, and have a 20% chance of dealing an instant KO like some other character’s specials. Down B- Focus Attack- Chun-Li balances back on one leg and brings her arms back. As she does this she emits a black ink-like aura, then she throws her arms forward into a palm attack similar to her standard special. A successful attack causes opponents to crumple onto the ground in a lengthy stun animation. Works just like Ryu’s down special but is faster and deals less DMG. Its speed makes it easier to successfully pull off the attack compared to Ryu. Final Smash - Kiskosho- By gathering the full force of her ki in her palms, Chun-Li will release a omni-directional sphere of energy that not only hits anything in front of it, but in all of the Versus games prior to Marvel vs Capcom 3 and its updated counterpart, Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, also shields her from attacks. Afterwards, the opponents got heavily knocked out after it. Alternate Final Smash #1. - Houyoku-sen- Chun-Li rapidly kicks the enemy with a flurry of kicks, the last one launching the opponents into the air with lots and lots of damage. Alternate Final Smash #2. - Senretsukyaku- It is a stronger version of Hyakuretsukyaku where Chun-Li rushes the opponents with several kicks with a "trapping" effect early in the move to ensure the hits connect, ending with a back spin kick to knock the opponent down easily. Kirby Hat The Kirby Hat is based on her hair and ox horns (SFII-onwards) with an alternate design being based on her Street Fighter Alpha attire. Stages Each Stage features lots of music that had the Street Fighter series appearing, whenever it can be from the main titles, the spin-offs or it's crossover appearances. Crowded Downtown This stage is a downtown market in Beijing that is similar to her stage from Street Fighter II and among the crowd is a bicycle-riding spectator and several chefs with food stands. The cyclist can be knocked off his bicycle if someone is knocked down near him during the fight, but he will get back up without injury and continue moving. Bustling Side Street A stage originating from Street Fighter V in which is released for the PlayStation 4 and Computers via Steam, takes place in the middle of a Chinese city on a busy street sidewalk outside of a restaurant. It was the first stage used when the game was originally revealed. It is also the first to use special knockout zones. The left and right edges of the stage can cause special cinematic knockouts, if the final blow is landed at the corners. On the right side, the opponent can be thrown into a double-decker bus, which drives off with them inside during the victory sequence. On the left side, they can be thrown through the door into the restaurant. If the left side zone is triggered on a non-deciding round, the match continues within the restaurant. If the next knockout happens on the left corner when inside the restaurant, the victim is thrown into the kitchen and a bowl of noodles lands on their head. Should another round begin afterwards, the opponent starts the round with the bowl on their head, which can be knocked off during the fight. City of Chaos Originating from the aforementioned Street Fighter V, the stage is set in New York, during the aftermath of one of the Black Moons' electromagnetic pulses, which cut off electricity to the city. Alex is in the background (when he is not selected by the player), fixing his car and observing the fight. The left and right edges of the stage can cause special cinematic knockouts if the final blow is landed at the corners. On the left side, the character crashes through the "Hot Dog" sign and slams back-first into the railing, sending the hot dog piece up in the air. It then finally lands on their head. Should another round begin afterwards, the character will start the round with the hot dog piece on their head, which can be knocked off during the fight. If the right side zone is triggered on a non-deciding round, the character crashes through the glass doors and into the bank, where the match will continue. If the next knockout happens on the right corner when inside the bank, the character gets tossed into the vault, where it closes and locks them inside. Quotes Intro Quotes *"You ready for this?" *"I'm the strongest woman in the world." *"I won because I have a reason to fight." *"Justice will triumph in the end. I'm sure of it." *"No one will stop me from destroying Shadaloo!" Quotes Against Everyone Else *"I don't know what your scheme is, but I can't let you harm small children or Princesses!" (Referring to Bowser and his many schemes to kidnap Princess Peach in addition to other Women in the Super Mario Universe) *"Stuff it Ganon! You're under arrest for using magic for doing harm for Everyone in Hyrule and it's alternate timelines. You are finished!" (Vs. Ganondorf) *"You can't beat me with just brute strength. Go ahead and try." (Vs. Captain Falcon/Donkey Kong/Incineroar) *"You know what your problem is? You lack flexibility. Time for you to hit the gym!" (Vs. Greninja/Sonic) *"Don't think you can win with a lot of power alone." (Vs. Mewtwo/Pikachu) *"Sorry, but I´m too busy to mess around. Challenge me again after some training!" (Vs. Little Mac) *"This isn't the first time I've encountered some Fire Users before." (Vs. Mario) Victory Quotes *"All men bow before me! I'm the strongest woman in the world!" *"Compared to the scum I deal with as a cop, fighting you was a piece of cake!" *"I did it!" *"I feel even stronger than usual. That special training really paid off!" *I'm tired. Maybe I'll eat some sweets to recharge." *"Keep an eye on me and my father, I won't let you down." Mii Costumes Mii Hat *Felicia (Darkstalkers; the Hat functions as a wig as it uses her Hair and Ears) *Maki (Final Fight/Street Fighter; the Hat functions as a wig as it uses her hair) Mii Brawler *Captain Commando (Captain Commando; though he also appears as a Mii Gunner) *Captain Silver (Battle Circuit) *Cody (Final Fight/Street Fighter) *Cyber Blue (Battle Circuit) *Chuck Greene (Dead Rising) *Gene (God Hand) *Guy (Final Fight/Street Fighter) *Huang Lee (Grand Theft Auto; as a nod to Capcom distributing the Games in Japan) *Jin Saotome (Cyberbots) *Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) *Juri Han (Street Fighter) *Lucia (Final Fight/Street Fighter) *Makoto (Street Fighter) *Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto; as a nod to Capcom distributing the Games in Japan and like the Trevor Mii Gunner Costume, it would also serve as a foreshadowing to the rest of the franchise being ported to the Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch) *Zangief (Street Fighter) Mii Gunner *Captain Commando (Captain Commando; though he also appears as a Mii Brawler) *Carl Johnson (Grand Theft Auto; as a nod to Capcom distributing the Games in Japan) *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *Red Harlow (Red Dead; also a nod to Capcom originally distributing the first game of the Red Dead series) *Regina (Dino Crisis) *Tommy Vercetti (Grand Theft Auto; also a nod to Capcom distributing the Games in Japan) *Trevor Phillips (Grand Theft Auto; not only as a nod to Capcom distributing the Games in Japan but also, a foreshadowing of the rest of the franchise's hypothetical Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch ports, though they'll begin with the former like what Rockstar did when porting most of the 3D Universe Games to mobile platforms in addition to Chinatown Wars) Mii Swordfighter *Claude (Grand Theft Auto; the Baseball Bat functions as a Sword and also, a nod to Capcom distributing the Games in Japan) *TBD *Rolento (Street Fighter: has his staff functions as a Sword) See Also *Chris Redfield (Resident Evil aka Biohazard in Japan) *Mike Haggar (Final Fight) *Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) Category:Capcom Category:Street Fighter Category:Police Officers Category:Policewomen Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Fictional Chinese people Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:DLC Category:Guest Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Tonygameman's ideas Category:Women Category:Fictional Police Officers